Before the Final Moment
by Mirika
Summary: Another collaboration fic between me and Tsubasa-fan! The night Kurogane and Fay spent in the home in Clow before the battle with buttchin! Megafluff, tint of angst, first time sex, then moar sex! Kurofay, Oneshot


_**Disclaimer:**_ Neither Tsubasa-fan nor I own Tsubasa.

**Mirika-rin: **ok, we actually wrote this a while back, Mirika-rin's just a lazy ass when it comes to editing 7_7;; -kerff- hope you all enjoy!

**Ashine-chan: **^^;;; we took a break from the main series to work on this mini story. lol I know several people already have fics with similar Clow fics, but we couldn't resist. ^_^ Hopefully everyone will like it.

* * *

The first of two men in the room turned his head away, glaring through crimson eyes at the other who remained standing.

"....You're one to talk." He muttered, his head still throbbing from being hit.

"I'm the one to talk." Fay smiled warmly as he spoke. Hands on his hips, the blonde looked to see his companion glaring at him. Kurogane narrowed his eyes and looked away, growling and grumbling to himself. He decided to finish taking off his cloak since the other had been so kind to start doing so. Moving his real hand he pulled the clasp around his neck undone and yanked off the black fabric. Chuckling, Fay watched as Kurogane went about undressing. Nimble fingers moved to undo the buttons along his top, seeing as how the climate here wasn't very suitable for his Celes clothes. Kurogane let the cloak fall the bed as he took off his headdress.

"What was the other purpose for placing the kid in the other room?" He asked, knowing Fay had secret intentions.

"It wouldn't be comfortable for all of us to sleep in one room and besides, our hosts did offer another room." Fay smiled innocently at the ninja. The dark haired one looked at the magician and growled.

"We all slept in the same room the other night. You could've done that beforehand too you know." He argued. His vision blurred a little, but he blinked it away, thinking it wasn't important.

"Always observant." Fay knew the other was fishing for something, but refused to say anything about it. Before, Kurogane trying to pry would have been something the blonde would have resented the other man for it, but know it was nice to know Kurogane cared enough to want to find out. Kurogane continued to glare, but again his vision went awry.

"Damn..." He brought his hand up to his right eye and rested against his eyelid.

"...Anyway, why would that guy want to repeat this fragment of time? That's just stupid."

"Something important must have happened, he's replaying this certain time for a reason." Fay had wondered that as well when the village boy had told them of the celebration and that they had gone back to Clow's past. Kurogane looked to Fay through his available eye.

"What could be important? What happened here during these couple of hours?" He asked, remembering the time length of the day.

"We'll find out soon enough." The blonde stepped forward to the bed where Kurogane sat and moved his hand to the other's arm trying to remove the taller man's hand to see what was wrong.

"Your eye?" Kurogane moved his hands willingly, not wanting to get hit again.

"Nothing's wrong with my eye, it's my vision." He blinked before looking at Fay's single pupil.

"It's nothing."

"Has this happened before?" He smiled faintly as he moved his hand to Kurogane's cheek to look into red pupils.

"Tch." Kurogane grunted, staring back. To Fay there was nothing wrong with the ninja's eyes, except for the fact they became glossy very quickly, as if sleep were washing over him. To Kurogane his vision became blurred and no matter how many times he blinked it wouldn't focus. The blonde frowned when he saw the other man's eyes glazing over as they tried to focus. His own body felt heavy as if he had been fighting. Fay gave a pained expression as he tried to force his body back to normal. Kurogane felt the magician's hand slip off his face to his shoulder in order to balance better.

"What is it? You tired already?" The warrior asked, despite his own sudden condition.

"...No, I-" Fay fell forward; his knee hit the top of the bed, keeping himself steady. He looked around the room and his vision seemed to blur for a brief moment. Kurogane's hand shot out to Fay's side, keeping him upright. He growled, feeling his own body sway.

"What the hell's going on?"

"It's this place." Fay panted trying to think of what was happening to them. It seemed that time was beginning to stop and its side effects were causing the problems he and Kurogane were suffering from all of the sudden.

"This..." The dark clad man tried to repeat, though he was cut off by the surprise that his eyes wouldn't open.

"Goddamn... What the..." The other man's eyes felt heavy as he leaned forward against Kurogane, his body refusing to listen as he felt himself growing tired. The taller man felt his cheeks heat up slightly from the contact, but his mind quickly went to the thought of his own body falling against the bed, unable to support himself. His eyes finally opened a crack as he stared to the ceiling.

"...What's..." Clutching at the other Fay listened as best he could and tried to reply, but nothing left his lips as his eyes closed. Kurogane's eyes darted down to the mop of golden hair on his chest before they too closed, unable to fight the spell of sleep cast over them both.

~Later~

The ninja's eyes opened slightly as the sunlight poured into the room. He blinked, remembering how he had gotten to sleep earlier. He was about to rise up and look for Fay, when he realized where the blonde was. Fay stirred at the movement below him, slowly waking the blonde tried to think back to the previous night wondering what had happened after he had blacked out. Instead of the feeling of sheets and bedding, the blonde registered something strange underneath his fingertips.

Upon realization the blonde's eye snapped open to see that he had fallen asleep on top of Kurogane. The ninja didn't move nor blink his vision in complete focus now. He knew that there was only one bed in the room, but he hadn't thought of sharing it with the vampire like this. He felt his real hand twitch and wished it hadn't, for he then realized it was still resting against the lithe man's waist. The blonde couldn't help the blush that arose across his cheeks as he felt the other's hand. Now it was certain that Kurogane was awake and Fay didn't know if he should just pretend he as asleep still to save both of them from embarrassment.

The taller man was stuck now, he didn't know whether or not to shove the mage off of him or just stay put until the pale one moved. He looked up to the ceiling and sighed out of aggravation; he would be teased later either way. Choosing one of his options, he removed his hand on Fay's hip, placing it awkwardly over his eyes in waiting. The magician felt the other move and knew he should probably move off the other before things became anymore awkward for him. The blonde reasoned that the others might be awake already waiting for them, which only caused Fay to blush more at the thought.

The silence in the room was deafening for the taller man, wondering why of all times this had to have happened. He didn't know why he was embarrassed either; not like either of them had a choice in this sleeping arrangement. He growled to himself in conclusion and moved both his hands to Fay's sides, about to shove him off. The blonde above Kurogane tensed as he felt hands grab him. He knew the other would realize he was awake from the movement so the blonde sat up to met red eyes. Kurogane blinked and stared at Fay, feeling his face grow hot instantly.

"H-How long have you been awake?!" He sputtered, instantly removing his hands to lay them flat against the bed.

"...Not long." Instantly, Fay turned to look away from the ninja as he sat atop the other man. Kurogane watched the one on top of him and he growled again, realizing the blonde had been awake for about as long as he had.

"Why the hell haven't you moved then?"

"You could have easily moved me." His cheeks darkened at the thought.

"I-I was going to until I realized your lazy ass was awake! You can move yourself!" Kurogane barked, trying to cover the fact he was embarrassed by being caught. Fay smiled sheepishly at the other man.

"Seems we're both to blame then. And besides you were the one holding me."

"I wasn't holding you!" Kurogane spat, though his face continued to glow brightly red.

"Tch, troublesome mage. Get up already." Realizing he was still sitting on Kurogane, Fay swung his leg around to sit beside Kurogane on the bed. When the blonde lifted off of him, the ninja sat up. He looked to his hands and realized he was still wearing his gloves. They really had fallen asleep halfway through getting ready for bed. He didn't look at the other still, not wanting to make eye contact so soon after the waking up scene. Fay leaned back against his arms as he looked anywhere but to the man beside him. His mind raced at the situation he found himself in, wondering if he should just re-dress and leave the man alone. Said man closed his eyes and sighed, bending his head down in a relaxed position. He hadn't been tired when he fell asleep, how did he and Fay just suddenly pass out?

"...W-what was that... last night?" He asked, trying to change the subject both their minds were thinking about.

"Your guess is as good as mine..." Fay blushed remembering how he had fallen against Kurogane. The ninja didn't say anything for a moment before looking over his shoulder.

"Think it was part of that guy's plans still?" He asked, aggravated by Fay's vagueness.

"If time is repeating then we must have fallen asleep when the space he had frozen was resetting itself." Fay looked up to the ceiling as he thought about their sudden black outs and what had happened to them just before.

"Hn..." Kurogane watched the other for a moment and then moved to look to the floor again. He wondered what had happened to the other two in the different room when this had happened. The ninja moved his left arm and winced, his expression faltering for a brief moment before he picked up his cloak in order to put it back on. Out of the corner of his eye, Fay noticed Kurogane moving. He frowned at seeing the other's pain, knowing now that the arm was causing him discomfort. Fay turned his head to the side to look at Kurogane. The ninja noticed the staring and he didn't like it. He growled while pulling his cloak over his right shoulder.

"What is it now?"

"Your arm." The blonde grimaced, knowing the arm he had given Kurogane wasn't working properly. It seemed even if he tried he only caused the other pain.

"What about it?" The other asked, continuing to dress despite his knowledge of the way his skin was rubbed raw against the metal.

"It causes you pain. Maybe I could ask Yuuko for a replacement if we manage to leave." Fay leaned forward on the bed his hands clenched into fists atop his lap. Kurogane paused in getting re-dressed and looked over to the other, a frown set on his face.

"Too troublesome. I told you if it works it's fine." Fay didn't answer as he worked on his shirt, refastening it as he thought about Kurogane's arm and the problems that could occur because of it. The dark haired one could see Fay was still upset over it and he frowned more.

"You worry too much, mage." He stated as he looked back to his blood stained shoulder. The blonde could feel his remaining eye changing as the scent of Kurogane's blood reached his nose.

"I..." He couldn't say he cared about his family, cared about the ninja. Even if he had all but said the same thing in Nihon. Kurogane didn't look up as he feebly attempted to clean his arm off. He didn't like how the blonde didn't continue his sentence, thinking that the blonde had finally made up his mind about how he felt. He didn't speak though, not wanting to do more harm than good. Standing, Fay moved to be in front of Kurogane, the taller man's blood filling his senses as he took a step closer. Kurogane looked up to the one standing and frowned. He wasn't sure what the other was doing, but something told him it was about the vampiric urge coming out.

"What?"

"You're bleeding." A single golden eye looked at the other man's shoulder, seeing that fresh blood was slowly seeping from where the mechanical limb met flesh. Kurogane raised an eyebrow and hesitated. He then looked away with a slight frown, wondering if the other had yet accepted his gift.

"Do what you want." He said finally, knowing the lithe one would do well to eat before the day ahead of them in case of a battle. Fay smiled before walking up to Kurogane. Idly he moved his fingers up to trace against the blood dampened skin, before bringing them to his lips to taste. The taller man suppressed a shiver as Fay's lips grazed his skin. He wondered briefly how long the other would lick his flesh.

"Some of that's dried." He informed, remembering his attempt to clean it off. Lost to his blood lust, the vampire could only look up at Kurogane as he cleaned the tanned skin of blood. Fay panted as he fed and felt the other's blood settle in his stomach. Kurogane chanced a glance at the smaller man and incidentally locked their eyes, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks as he heard the blonde's panting. He wondered just how much Fay liked the taste of his blood, before banishing the thought from his mind out of embarrassment and disgust.

The other man's eye was half lidded and unfocused as Fay looked up to Kurogane. The blonde lapped at what remained of the fresh blood spilling forth, knowing his saliva was helping to seal the wound for the time being. The ninja finally tore his vision from the shorter one's, not wanting to be tempted by anything. He tried to keep his mind off the texture of Fay's tongue and instead mulled over something to do with their position in Clow.

Turning his eye away Fay's head swam as he continued. With a few more tentative swipes of his tongue the vampire pulled away a few inches as he tried to collect himself. Kurogane didn't move in the stifling silence as his attention was snapped back to the other from the lack of touch. He merely frowned, not liking the pounding of his heart in his ears. Fay was breathing harshly as he slowly came out of his blood lust, his pupil slowly changing back to normal.

"...You done?" Kurogane finally asked, very aware of the drying saliva on his shoulder.

"Yes." He brought his fingers to his lips and the small trace of blood that was left there. Fay could feel himself blushing as he thought of how he had acted. Kurogane didn't respond and simply looked cautiously over to Fay. He wasn't sure of what time it was, but he was certain that they were the only moving beings in the house.

Fay licked the last bit of his prey's blood from his lips as his breathing returned to normal. He could feel the other's eyes on him and turned slowly to meet Kurogane's gaze with his own. The other man raised an eyebrow when he saw some of his blood resting against Fay's cheek next to his lips.

"Idiot..." He muttered, raising his real hand to wipe it off the blonde's face.

"Kuro-sama." Fay's lips curled slowly upwards as Kurogane moved his hand to his cheek. The taller man paused.

"...What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head briefly, still smiling down at Kurogane. The taller man lowered his hand and he looked away.

"Tch... troublesome mage..." he mumbled before moving to clasp his armor back in place. Fay grabbed the taller man's shoulder armor as he looked to Kurogane.

"...Let me." He offered, knowing it must be troublesome for the other to lift such heavy clothing with only one hand. The ninja paused, wondering why if the other was being so generous because of his actions the day before or that morning.

"..." He nodded and looked to the window, noticing that the sun hadn't moved from its spot in the sky. Fay's eyes remained focused on his task as he tied Kurogane's armor to his shoulder. He was glad to see that the other wasn't bleeding any longer. Kurogane took his observation in recognition and wondered what exactly was going on in this fucked up world.

"...Time is supposed to be repeating itself right?"

"From what we've seen, yes." Nimble fingers tightened the ties on the armor.

"...Outside our window hasn't changed since I woke up." Kurogane informed, looking to the blonde finally. Finishing, the blonde still held onto the piece of leather as he looked outside the small window of their room. He couldn't understand why it seemed as if everything was frozen, he wondered if it had to do with their arrival.

"Time's repeated itself once..." Kurogane started, not saying anything about the contact that remained.

"Maybe it's reacting to us?"

"There's really no way of telling." The blonde frowned as he tried to think of what the person that had started all of this was planning. Kurogane sighed and stood finally, knowing the vampire would take a step back to avoid close proximity.

"Except if we go along with his plans." Frowning, Fay knew they would have to face Reed soon.

"Yes." He knew it there was a good chance they had already walked into his trap and there was nothing they could do about it at the moment. Kurogane looked down as he too thought of what the man behind all of this was planning. His eyes narrowed at the thought of finally getting his revenge on the person who had killed his parents. Fay removed his hands from Kurogane as he thought about what was waiting for them. Looking down, the blonde kept silent. The dark haired man brought his attention to the blonde and thought for a moment.

"...What will you do?" He asked, placing his real hand on his hip.

"Try to help as best I can." Fay smiled up at Kurogane, knowing he didn't have any of his magic left to help them anymore.

"That's not what I meant." The swordsman said lowly, eyes narrowing as they stared into gold.

"What?" The vampire looked up to the ninja confused at his previous words.

"What will you do... now that your home's destroyed?" The dark haired one asked before looking away, slightly stunned at himself for caring about something like that.

"I haven't thought about it...I've not really had a home in so long I had forgotten about it." He smiled as he thought of Ashura, his brother, and the others that now were finally able to rest.

"You plan on asking the witch to continue to travel?" Kurogane asked, realizing their closeness hadn't gained any space whatsoever.

"I don't know, if we somehow arrive at another world I might choose to stay behind." Fay looked at Kurogane, wondering why the other man was asking. The ninja didn't respond, staring at nothing in particular in the corner of the room. He had stayed so focused on his own wish for so long; he hadn't realized he was wishing for two things now.

"Kuro-sama?" He looked curiously at Kurogane as the man looked away from him.

"Forget it mage." The dark haired one commanded, finally moving away from the blonde to pick up his cloak. Fay stepped forward grabbing Kurogane's arm to get the man's attention.

"You were the one to bring it up."

"Yeah, so?" The ninja replied, not looking at the blonde still as a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"If you plan to say something, you should." The vampire looked determined as he stared at Kurogane.

"That's all I was going to say." The ninja said curtly, moving away from the other man's touch.

"Fine." The blonde glared before turning away to find the rest of his clothes, knowing that Kurogane could be stubborn and there was no point in arguing with the man if he wanted to act childish. The other man didn't answer and pulled the cloak up to put it on, but the metallic grip failed him for a moment and he dropped it weakly. He grimaced at how poorly his arm reacted sometimes before picking it up again.

"Kuro-sama's very childish sometimes." Fay said, his back turned to the dark haired man as he went about slipping one of his gloves on. He frowned at the sound of the other man's cloak hitting the floor, knowing it was because of Kurogane's arm.

"And you're not?" Kurogane replied as he sat back down on the bed. He didn't feel like putting on the cloak anymore, but he knew he had to in order to go outside and not get stared at for his arm.

"Only because you're so stubborn." Fay turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Kurogane sit back down. And he looked back.

"Tch. You're an idiot." He grumbled as he pulled his gloves back on all the way.

"Kuro-sama is only helping to prove my point." Fay smiled innocently as he strolled over to Kurogane, one glove still in his hand. The swordsman merely growled in response, watching intently as the vampire walked over to him. He stared up in curiosity cloaked in anger.

"Would you like to explain or are you just going to growl at me?" A playful smile spread across Fay's lips as he put his hands on his hips and stared at Kurogane.

"Explain what?" The ninja asked in annoyance, staring up at the pale one defiantly.

"What you asked me earlier?" Fay continued to smile, knowing the other man was stalling.

"That's all I wanted to ask, idiot." Kurogane replied, looking to the side where his cloak lay.

"You're lying." The blonde knew that just as Kurogane had been able to see through his lies that Fay could tell when the ninja was trying to do the same. Red eyes darted to gold and he frowned deeper.

"I am not. If I wanted to ask you something more I would've done so." Raising his fist, the blonde quickly brought it down atop the other man's head.

"Idiot. I told you yesterday that you shouldn't keep things hidden from people." Kurogane instantly grabbed his head as the pain throbbed through it.

"Dammit, you asshole! Don't hit people whenever you feel like it!" Kurogane barked, rubbing the spot Fay had hit.

"Then stop being so stubborn." Fay smiled as he had before and raised his fist showing Kurogane he was willing to do it again if the other refused to comply.

"What the hell do you want to hear then?!" The ninja barked, glaring up at the one standing.

"What do you want me to say?!"

"I want you to finish what you were going to say earlier." Smiling faintly Fay met Kurogane's gaze with his own. The taller man hesitated answering for a moment before his hand fell to the bed, sighing. He looked down to the ground and frowned.

"...I was going to ask... if you wanted to stay in Nihon when I go back." The smile on the Fay's face fell as he registered the ninja's words. To think of Kurogane asking him to stay with him, it was something the vampire had never thought he would hear. Leaning forward the blonde tried to look at Kurogane's face.

"Kuro-sama wants me to stay with him?"

Kurogane closed his eyes and continued to avoid the other's gaze as he tried to keep himself from blushing.

"I didn't ask that. I asked if _you_ wanted to stay in Nihon."

"Yes." Fay had been tempted to tease the man more, but when he realized the seriousness of the question his refrained and smiled warmly at the other man. The red eyes opened suddenly, surprised at how straightforward the vampire had been. Kurogane looked up to Fay in disbelief, not knowing what else to say.

"I think I would like staying in Nihon with Kuro-sama." Fay couldn't help his smile brightening at the other's invitation. The ninja's expression softened somewhat. He really hadn't expected that answer.

"...Wouldn't you rather stay with the kids?"

"They have each other and besides, Mommy and Daddy should stay together, don't you think?" He smiled, at the thought of Syaoran and Sakura, knowing both teens would be fine without them. Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"You're still going to continue with that stupid game?" He asked a little blush of satisfaction etching across his cheek.

"No reason not to." The blonde blushed as well as he stood in front of Kurogane. The ninja stared at Fay for a moment before looking away, the blush becoming a little darker. "Never heard of parents who've never slept together." He muttered, though he knew it wasn't quiet enough to avoid Fay's hearing. Fay tensed as he listened the other's words.

"....Kuro-sama?" His breath caught as his mind reeled at the suggestion.

"Stop calling us parents then." Kurogane snapped, continuing to avoid the blonde's vision.

"Is Daddy trying to say something?" The blonde blushed crimson. Along their journey he had come to care for the ninja more than anyone else, he knew that he felt something more than just companionship for Kurogane, but to think the taller man could feel the same was something he had never hoped to wish for. His heart raced at the implication the other's words held. Kurogane's red eyes glanced up.

"...You're more of an idiot than I thought." He grumbled, the blush deepening a little more. Before Fay could react, Kurogane's real hand shot up and grabbed the back of the blonde's head, pulling him down to give him a forceful kiss. Fay's eyes were wide as he was kissed, too surprised to respond at first. He could feel his nerves on end as he tentatively returned the kiss. Kurogane opened his eyes slightly when he felt pressure applied, slightly relieved that the lithe man hadn't hit him again for his brash action. He loosened his grip a little on the blonde hair, knowing the other would pull away when he would want to.

Unsure of himself, Fay slowly brought his hands up to rest against Kurogane's shoulders, careful of the taller man's arm as he did. To think of himself kissing Kurogane was unreal to him. The ninja moved his hand to the back of Fay's neck, holding it there tenderly. He felt stupid for doing this, but at the same time he felt stupid for not doing it sooner.

Fay broke the kiss, moving only a few inches away from the other as he tried to catch his breath. His eye was half lidded while he looked down as he came to terms with fact that Kurogane had actually kissed him. The taller man watched the magician cautiously for any signs of disinterest. He felt his heart beating in his throat and had a million things racing through his mind.

"So Kuro-sama does want me to stay with him?" Fay smiled as he continued to blush. The other gave him a disgruntled look.

"Yeah, you moron." He sputtered, his eyes not once looking away from the face in front of him.

"I'm glad." Fay moved his hand that had been lying on the man's still healing shoulder, to rest against the side of Kurogane's neck. The ninja's face turned a shade darker at the contact, but only looked away after a moment to glance at the window. He was surprisingly content with the fact the time outside was standing still. The blonde closed the space between them to plant a chaste kiss against the other man's reddened cheek. He smiled warmly at seeing the other flustered. Kurogane looked at the other then, a slight frown on his face.

"What are you smiling at, nitwit?"

"You." Fay met Kurogane's eyes with his own grinning happily at the taller man. Kurogane frowned deeper and removed his hand from the blonde's neck.

"Tch. Idiot." He commented, looking away again.

"Kuro-sama's one to talk." Moving his hand to the other's cheek Fay watched amused as the man looked away from him. The ninja growled and studied the outside of the window, confirming time hadn't moved at all.

"Don't start that shit with me, mage."

"Kuro-sama's cute when he blushes." The blonde was very much reminded of a child when he saw the ninja in front of him blushing and couldn't help but point it out.

"Ninja don't blush!" Kurogane barked, though his cheeks continued to prove him wrong. He moved his hand to grip Fay's arm that was still around his neck.

"What the hell are you doing, anyway?"

"You want me to move?" His smile faltered at Kurogane's question.

"You're standing weird." Kurogane informed, noting that the other was bent over to hug him whilst he still sat. The thought of Fay's rear in the air, or rather just Fay's rear, made the blush continue to stay.

"You're the one that pulled me down." Fay smiled at Kurogane again.

"You can stand up on your own at any time, mage." The other growled, though he thought of why Fay was still standing like that. Grinning, the vampire stood and removed his hands to place them at his hips. Staring down at Kurogane he continued to smile.

"Is there anything else Kuro-sama would like me to do now?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow whilst the other stood and asked him the question.

"The hell? No." He said, though his face went a deeper shade of red.

"You're blushing again." Fay leaned forward a bit to look at the other more closely as he teased him. Kurogane looked away.

"I am not, you idiot!" He snapped, gripping his cloak absentmindedly. The blonde sighed at the ninja's stubbornness and moved away from Kurogane to sit beside him.

"Then Daddy's running a fever?" Fay chuckled, unable to resist teasing the dark haired man.

"Ninja don't get sick either." Kurogane clicked his tongue and looked at the blonde, a set frown on his face. Fay leaned forward once more, smiling as he did.

"Kuro-sama's sure about that?" The taller man leaned forward on instinct.

"Yeah, I'm sure dammit! It's just hot in here, that's all!"

"If you're sure." Fay could feel his own face heating as Kurogane leaned closer towards him. The taller man frowned.

"See? Your face is red too." He commented, knowing that wouldn't help himself out any.

"So Daddy admits it?"

"There's nothing to admit!" Kurogane barked, turning sharply to face away from the other.

"It's very easy to tease you." Fay chuckled as the other turned away from him.

"Bastard." Kurogane muttered, moving his metal hand to rest on his knee. He tried to will the blush away, but he knew it was a sad chance that it would vanish.

"..." Fay continued to smile as he sat beside Kurogane, both of them acting as they had before the taller man had kissed him. Kurogane frowned to himself, noticing this as well. He didn't know what it had meant to the blonde; he probably thought of it as a joke. He sighed and moved to pull his cloak in his lap. Fay noticed the other's expression, wondering what Kurogane was currently thinking about. He looked down at his own hands suddenly unsure as to what he should say. The taller man assumed that the kiss was all that was to be had and started to finish his dressing. He pulled on his cloak onto his right shoulder, not looking to the blonde.

"Kuro-sama?" Fat watched as the dark haired man started once again to pull his cloak on.

"What?" The other asked, opening his eyes to stare sideways at the lithe man.

"Did..." Fay stopped and tried to think over what he was going to say.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" The blonde looked up at Kurogane his expression hidden as he waited for the other's answer.

"Why do you think, idiot?" Kurogane asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Honestly, how dumb was this blonde?

"I don't know." Fay smiled wearily, not knowing what to think after Kurogane had acted as if nothing had happened afterwards.

"Why did you kiss back?" Kurogane asked bluntly, stopping in his dressings once more to look at the other finally.

"I wanted to." His smile faltered, expecting the worst from Kurogane.

"Then that's my reason too." The ninja replied simply, the blush somewhat fading off his face.

"I'm glad." Fay looked at Kurogane surprised, before he quickly replaced his shocked expression with a smile.

"...What do you want me to say now?" Kurogane asked with a slight frown, expression somewhat calmer than before.

"You can say whatever you want to." A golden eye looked over to the ninja, not knowing really what he was trying to say. The other didn't speak for a moment before scoffing.

"You're an idiot." The other stated, giving up on putting his cloak on. Fay smiled and kept quiet, not wanting to start another round of teasing Kurogane. The warrior looked to Fay's hands and frowned.

"How long do you plan to sit there with one glove on?" He asked, once again changing the subject. Fay blushed at not having noticed it before and pulled the glove off, tossing it with its companion. Kurogane watched this with slight curiosity.

"Not putting them on?"

"I will later." He replied.

"Besides you're not getting dressed either."

"I keep getting interrupted." Kurogane growled, glaring at the other as if all the abrupt stops were his fault.

"Kuro-sama can't multi-task?" Fay said as he leaned back on the bed against his arms and smiled up at Kurogane.

"You know damned well I can asshole." Kurogane barked, the blush coming back slightly. Fay stood then and moved to stand in front of Kurogane again, knowing the other was being stubborn once more. The ninja looked up and continued to frown, wondering why the blonde continuously stood in front of him.

"If daddy doesn't want to ask for help then I suppose I'll have to help him anyway." Fay smiled, hand on his hip as he grinned.

"The hell are you talking about?" Kurogane asked, leaning back slightly to keep his eye contact with the vampire.

"Your cloak...maybe you are running a fever." Fay leaned upwards and placed his hand against the others forehead. Kurogane moved his hand to brush the other off.

"Tch. I can do it myself, moron."

"You dropped it before." Smiling as Kurogane brushed his hand away, the blonde continued to look down to the taller man.

"Doesn't mean I'll drop it again." Kurogane added, the hand that had moved Fay's away went to his shoulder that held the cloak.

"...I suppose." The blonde couldn't help but blush at their close proximity as he watched Kurogane try again to put on his cloak. The swordsman hesitated and looked back to Fay slowly. He stared at the man standing, thoughts going through his mind.

"...You're wanting to repeat that aren't you?" The vampire only smiled at Kurogane too embarrassed at himself to admit it aloud. Kurogane watched the other smile and scoffed, smirking slightly to himself in this little victory.

"Idiot." he said simply, his hand going from the cloak to Fay's cheek.

"Come here." Fay did as he was asked, all the while looking down at Kurogane. The taller man brought their lips together once more, this time not as harshly as their first. Closing his eyes, Fay returned the kiss. Slowly the blonde moved his hands to rest against Kurogane's chest, not wanting to risk hurting the man's arm as they continued.

Unlike before, Kurogane moved his arm to rest against Fay's back before pulling him closer. The mage was forced to give up standing and was placed in the ninja's lap. A small noise escaped the blonde's lips as he was brought flush against Kurogane. He could feel his heart rate increasing as the fact he was currently sitting atop the other man.

Kurogane's face heated up slightly when he felt the other's heartbeat against his chest increase, hoping his wouldn't do the same... at least not yet. He moved his metal arm to rest against Fay's back whilst the flesh hand cupped the pale cheek. Fay pressed himself further against Kurogane as he kissed the taller man. The feeling of the ninja's metal limb circling around him caused chills to run down the magician's spine. As the kiss became deeper, Kurogane cracked his eyes open a little to observe the other's reaction. He parted his lips experimentally, swiping his tongue against the other's lips swiftly.

The blush staining the lithe man's cheeks intensified as he felt Kurogane's tongue against his lips. Complying Fay parted his lips in order to deepen their kiss. Satisfied, Kurogane closed his eyes once more and entered the blonde's mouth, his tongue exploring each crevice it could find. The blonde's nails dug into the thick leather of Kurogane's armor as he kissed the other man fervently.

The taller man's hand moved from Fay's face to the back of the blonde's head, wanting to press their lips even closer together as their tongues mingled for the first time. The blonde moaned into the kiss as Kurogane threaded his fingers in his hair. Fay brought one of his hands up to the side of Kurogane's head as they continued to kiss. The darker haired one blushed a little at hearing Fay's moan, something clicking in his mind to make him want more of that as well. He pulled the mage closer, pressing their bodies together completely.

Fay felt his face darken as he was pressed even closer to the other man as they kissed. Kurogane moved himself away briefly, only to go straight back to kissing the blonde like before. He kicked himself mentally for not doing this earlier on in their travels if he would've gotten this reaction back then as well. Fay was only separated from Kurogane, gasping for air while he could, before he was brought back for yet another heated kiss.

The dark haired one moved his hand from the other man's head to slink it down the white clothed back. He held it there next to his metal one, keeping the blonde close to him as he continued to kiss him. A small noise escaped the vampire's throat as he felt Kurogane's hands rest against his back. Fay, in turn, brought his own hand to the back of Kurogane's head to thread his long fingers through the other man's hair like his first hand had done.

Said man growled in approval, listening to the other in an almost hungry way for the noises. He enjoyed the blonde's hand in his hair, and the thought brought a light blush against his cheeks. Fay ended the kiss, his lungs burning as he panted harshly against the taller man's skin.

Filling his lungs with much needed air before he kissed the other man once more, the magician could feel his face heating as he registered where he was currently and what he and Kurogane had been doing. The ninja watched as the mage pulled away and came back; somewhat satisfied he wasn't the only one contributing to their kissing. He smirked against the other man's lips, content with what was happening even though he couldn't really believe it was happening.

Fay grinned into the kiss, his other arm snaking it way up to rest against Kurogane's good shoulder to try and press the ninja closer to him, wanting to feel Kurogane's body flush against his own. Feeling the wizard's want, Kurogane had a sudden thought. He moved his arms slightly around the blonde before laying him down onto the ninja's cloak, not once breaking their kiss.

The golden eye opened as he felt Kurogane shift the both of them, Fay felt his own blood pounding through his veins as his back met the heavy material of the ninja's cloak. The other hovered overtop as Fay settled on the bed below. Kurogane looked down to him and continued to touch their lips together, staring at the vampire's eye in slight nervousness.

With a half lidded gaze, Fay looked up to Kurogane's eyes. The blonde combed his fingers through dark hair as their lips were still connected. The taller man moved his hands from the lithe man's back, one going to support the ninja whilst the other slinked down the magician's side in curiosity.

He shuddered as Kurogane's hand trailed down his side. Fay wondered what the ninja was doing as he looked up at him. The dark haired one looked back to the smaller man while his hand slipped to the hem of Fay's shirt. He was unsure of how the other would react, so he paused. Fay smiled, seeing that Kurogane had stopped, knowing that the other man was silently asking him something.

"Kuro-sama?" The red eyes looked away for a moment before returning the gaze to the one below him.

"How much of this do you want?" He muttered against the pale lips.

"As much as you're willing to give." The blonde's eye nearly closed as he looked to Kurogane. A wistful smile spread across thin lips as Fay answered. The ninja blushed a little darker when the words registered, but a smirk claimed his lips.

"Hn..." He grunted in response as he kissed the blonde once more, his hand tracing the thin amount of skin showing between Fay's pant line and shirt. His single golden eye closed as Kurogane kissed him once more. Fay's mind wandered at the feel of calloused fingers against his skin, thinking back to everything that had led up to this. Kurogane's hand smoothed against the shirt line once more before moving to the first clip, unlatching it without much difficulty. He closed his eyes as well, concentrating on the other's reactions and sounds.

Fay's hand found its way to the back of Kurogane's neck, trying to focus on the other man's lips against his own while the ninja began to slowly undress him. It didn't take long before the other man had undone all the latches on Fay's shirt, his hand slipping down the pale skin hidden by the white cloth. Fay could feel his body tensing at the sensation of Kurogane's hand roaming over his skin. He smiled into their kiss as one of his hands moved to the shoulder armor Kurogane still wore and deftly began to untie it from his shoulder.

The taller man allowed the other to undo his armor, slightly astonished that Fay was eager for this. He moved his hand down Fay's side again, touching the pale skin as much as he could. Lifting the heavy piece off Kurogane's shoulder, the blonde laid it down beside the bed as he and Kurogane continued to kiss. Fay's hand moved back up to lay against the side of the dark haired man's neck while the other man was occupied with touching what skin was available to him.

The swordsman moved his hand to Fay's shoulder, sliding under the shirt as he began to pull it off. He lowered Fay's hand to the bed so he could pull the shirt completely away from the pale skin. Fay broke away from Kurogane and sat up enough to allow the other man to pull his long top off his thin shoulders. He smiled faintly as looked to the taller man.

Kurogane looked back and smirked slightly before leaning forward. Instead of connecting their lips together once more, he planted his against the pale shoulder, kissing it delicately. A soft sigh escaped the blonde's lips at the contact. Tilting his head forward, Fay placed chaste kiss against Kurogane's hair. The taller man's eyes glanced up briefly to the other man's face before he kissed the skin again, his hand slinking behind Fay to hold his shoulder blade.

Fay smiled and wrapped his arm around Kurogane's shoulder loosely as his body relaxed at the other man's touch. Kurogane laid Fay back down against the bed, his hand slipping down the blonde's back smoothly to rest against his lower back. He kissed the vampire's collar bone, moving slowly down Fay's neck.

Fay shivered as Kurogane kissed down his body. His remaining eye slipped closed as he tried to control his heart rate, even as the feeling of warm lips pressing against his skin caused his body to flush a light shade of pink. Kurogane smirked at the other's reaction, licking the collar bone where he had just kissed. He listened to Fay's breathing start to change, assuming it was from the kissing.

Fay's blush intensified as he felt the other's tongue wipe across his heated skin. His breath now coming in quick pants as he gripped Kurogane's shoulder. The taller man nipped and licked the bone for a moment before lowering his lips farther down, wanting to taste more of the other's body. The blonde's head tilted back against the mattress, a quiet moan leaving his pale lips at Kurogane's touches. Fay's other hand gripped the sheet tightly as it lay beside him.

Kurogane listened to the other and continued, moving down to the tender skin on the magician's chest. He licked it for a few moments before closing his mouth around it, blushing a little as he did so. Fay bit back a gasp as he felt Kurogane's warm tongue graze over his nipple. Slowly he opened his eye and stared up at the ceiling, slowly becoming overwhelmed by Kurogane.

Said man smirked again and nipped the other's sensitive skin, swirling circles around it smoothly. He listened to the lithe man's muffled sounds, wondering why he was trying to be quiet. The magician blushed as Kurogane continued to tease him. Fay breathed heavily as tiny spikes of pleasure ran down his spine, his hand that had previously rested on the dark haired man's shoulder moved to the dark locks at the back of the ninja's hair.

Kurogane pulled away a couple of inches, a slight smirk of satisfaction on his face before he moved to the other side, giving the second one the same treatment as the first. The slender hand in Kurogane's hair tightened its hold briefly as the man moved. Fay's eye was glazed over in pleasure as his head swam from what Kurogane was dong to him. The dark haired man teased the nipple a little more before moving his lips away again, looking up to the blonde. He removed his hand from the blonde's back, placing it on the pale cheek as he kissed Fay once more. Fay returned the kiss eagerly as his hand pressed against the back of the other man's head to crush their lips together in a heated kiss.

The other man blushed a little more at the want from the blonde. His hand trailed down Fay's face to smooth over his neck, chest, and then stomach, feeling the grooves of the magician's body. The magician paused briefly as he felt a large hand trail down his body, leaving goosebumps in its wake as the blonde felt his stomach muscles tighten at the warmth radiating off Kurogane's hand.

The tanned man moved his hand to trace the pant line of the other, tempted to go ahead and remove them. He licked the blonde's lips requisitely, forcing his tongue into Fay's mouth. Feeling the others hand reaching down below his waist Fay panted, even as Kurogane deepened their kiss. His mind raced as his body grew warmer at the thought of laying bare for the other man.

Said man failed at suppressing a chuckle at the other man's breathing, though he couldn't help but want to satisfy that neediness. He slipped his fingers in between the pale skin and the dark pants, starting to pull them off. Fay's gasp was drowned out by Kurogane's lips against his own. His heart raced as he felt the other man slowly pulling his pants off his hips. The mage's lips curved into a small smile as he lifted his hips off the bed to help Kurogane in removing the article.

The other man yanked off the pants easily, tossing them to the ground haphazardly. He trailed his fingers down the pale leg, enjoying the new touches of his exposed skin. Fay shuddered at fingers trailing down his skin and broke their kiss, the blush across his cheeks intensifying at the thought of himself bare for Kurogane to see.

The ninja looked down to the blonde and stared as his hand slinked down to grasp Fay's knee, pulling it up to rest against his own clothed hip. Still blushing, Fay chanced to look up at Kurogane as the other man moved his leg. The blonde took notice of the other's state of dress compared to himself as his eye traveled upwards to meet the ninja. Kurogane seemed to notice his too, for he pulled away to sit up, his hands moving to yank off his fitted armor. It hit the ground with a slightly loud clank before Kurogane looked back down to Fay, his face heating up somewhat when he realized just how exposed the other was.

The blonde shifted his legs to try and cover himself as he watched Kurogane remove his armor before sitting up to help the man. After all, Fay was still worried about the ninja reopening the freshly sealed skin at his shoulder. It didn't keep the vampire blushing though as he helped. The other man smirked at the coloration of Fay's face, though he managed to get the remaining pieces of armor by himself. He pulled the magician closer, kissing his collar bone possessively. Fay's eye closed once more at the feeling of lips pressing against his flesh. Deftly the blonde moved his hands to the last piece of clothing that separated both of them, unsure Fay hesitated, his fingers resting against the hem of Kurogane's black pants.

Red eyes opened somewhat as Kurogane pulled away from the neck, staring up at Fay. He felt the other's fingers against his skin and he blushed, though he brought their lips together once more and moved his hand to join Fay's. The vampire kissed back as his fingers worked to remove Kurogane's of the last of his clothes. The idea that the man before him would be undressed in front of him sent a jolt of nervous excitement through the mage's lithe frame.

Kurogane grumbled a little at the difficulty of himself getting undressed, though he managed to move his pants completely off his legs. He blushed a little at being exposed, but he supposed the blonde had felt the same so he didn't mind as much. Fay averted his gaze as he brought his arms up to wrap around Kurogane's neck. The idea that both of them were now exposed to each other caused his blush to return at full force. The ninja chuckled once more before laying Fay down again, a small grin not leaving his lips. He kissed the vampire gently, suddenly becoming unsure of himself.

"...You want this?"

"Don't you?" Fay smiled as he propped himself up on his forearms to look at Kurogane.

"...Yeah..." The ninja replied, his hands going to either side of the blonde to support himself. A gentle smile graced the other's lips as Fay looked up to Kurogane. He was a bit concerned however as Kurogane leaned forward using both arms and hoped it wouldn't cause the man problems. Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the other's silence.

"...What?"

"Your arm." Long fingers grabbed hold of the cold metal limb, worried about Kurogane aggravating his shoulder.

"It's fine..." Kurogane stated, looking to the pale hand on his arm.

"Not like leaning on it's avoidable." The blonde hesitated and blushed as he thought over the other's words before he sat up once more.

"Kuro-sama...should lie down." He smiled to try and keep himself from getting too flustered as he spoke. The taller man blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"...What are you suggesting?" He asked suspiciously, not moving.

"Daddy should trust mommy more." Fay continued to smile as his hands moved to Kurogane's shoulders.

"Knowing you it could be anything." Kurogane said as he rolled his eyes but complied, going from hovering over Fay to sit on the bed next to him. A victorious smile broke out across the vampire's face as he moved to face Kurogane, leaning over the other man slightly as he kissed his cheek.

"You should have better faith in me than that, Kuro-sama."

"I have faith in you during battle, this is a different story." Kurogane snorted, subconsciously placing a hand on Fay's bare side.

"What is it Kuro-sama thinks I'm doing?" Fay relaxed as they talked to each other, briefly forgetting their current situation as he smiled at the taller man.

"Hell if I know! You're barely predictable!" Kurogane snapped, leaning back on his elbows as he continued to talk to the other man. The blonde chuckled before straddling the other man. He blushed when he felt the other's arousal against his leg but didn't say anything as he hovered over Kurogane, his smile ever present. The dark haired man's expression faltered a little when he watched Fay sit on him once more. He blushed as well, even though he knew the shorter man was doing this to keep his arm relaxed as possible.

"Kuro-sama?" Noticing the other's expression Fay didn't move, not wanting the other to suddenly push him off if he was doing something Kurogane didn't like. The ninja looked up to Fay and shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied, moving his metal hand to rest against Fay's thigh with a smirk. The blonde smiled in return and leaned forward to kiss the other man again as he placed his hands against Kurogane's chest. Red eyes closed as they once again kissed. Kurogane moved his arm so he could lie against the bed, his flesh hand going to join his metal one on the other leg. Thin hands glided upwards to cup Kurogane's face as he and Fay kissed.

The blonde leaning forward as the ninja lay back against the bed. The taller man allowed himself to be kissed, licking the soft lips once or twice as his hand smoothed up the other's skin on his leg slowly. Parting his lips for Kurogane, Fay deepened their kiss. The blonde was in slight shock at the idea of himself here with the other man, but knew it was something he had wanted for some time and pushed his doubts to the back of his mind. He moaned into their kiss as he felt hands move over his skin.

Kurogane couldn't control a shiver as he listened to his partner's noises once more. He slipped his hand to the back of Fay's thigh, continuing to move it up the leg. He pushed his tongue into Fay's mouth, claiming the other's tongue with his own. The blonde shuddered as Kurogane held him. Smiling into their kiss, Fay pressed himself closer to the ninja as he enjoyed the others touch. Kurogane planted a solid kiss against Fay's lips before moving away slightly to speak.

"You never answered my question." He muttered with eyes still closed.

"What?" Fay asked, his lips almost brushing against Kurogane's as he did.

"Do you want this?" The taller man asked, opening his eyes slightly to look at the other. Fay smiled.

"Yes." The blonde wondered if he had been asked this before he had almost lost the other man if he would have answered in such a straightforward manner. Ignoring those thoughts the blonde pressed himself against Kurogane. The ninja's expression somewhat relaxed as he reclaimed the lips, his real hand sliding slowly up from the back of Fay's thigh all the way up to his hip. Fay made a noise of approval as Kurogane brought their lips together once more. The taller man smirked at the sound, eager to elicit more of them. He continued to move his hand until it rested against Fay's shoulder blade, delicately tracing each curve.

Fay's hands moved once again to the back of Kurogane's head, his fingers threading through dark hair. He kissed the ninja fervently as he felt Kurogane touch him. Said man's expression faltered again, feeling something was a little off as his patience started to wear slightly thin. He grunted and tried to ignore it, continuing their long kiss. Fay broke away, trying to regain his breath as he looked at Kurogane.

"Something wrong?" He panted out his arms still wrapped around the taller man. Kurogane frowned and looked to the other, his stubbornness quickly dissolving as his want became stronger.

"...I can't stand it anymore..." he muttered, a slight blush growing on his cheeks.

"...What?" Fay frowned, looking at Kurogane confused. The other growled and pulled Fay closer, his lips dancing against the lighter ear.

"I want to be in you, idiot." He breathed, his metal hand moving up the pale thigh. Fay closed his eyes and tilted his head, pale lips curved into a light smile, to nuzzle the side of Kurogane's cheek.

"I would like that too, Kuro-sama." Kurogane smirked to himself and closed his eyes, allowing the mage to rub his nose against his cheek. His grip slightly tightened on the pale skin, eager for what was yet to come. A chaste kiss was planted against tan skin as Fay blushed at the feeling of Kurogane tightening his hold on him. Red eyes looked to Fay's face and he laid back down, staring up to the magician in silence. The shorter of the two blushed, his hands sprawled across the tanned skin of Kurogane's chest.

"Daddy's being lazy now?" He smiled widely having an idea as to what the man was wanting him to do. Kurogane growled, his real hand moving to be placed against the leg once more.

"Stop procrastinating, asshole!" Fay rolled his eyes as he smiled, amused. Long fingers moved to wrap around Kurogane's length, blushing at the feel of the other's arousal in his hand.

"Daddy's so demanding." Kurogane sputtered, his face turning a bright shade of red at the other man's touch. He closed his eyes as he tried to suppress a shudder.

"Th-This... isn't what I had in mind..."

"Oh? What did you want me to do then?" Fay felt his face redden. Embarrassed the blonde removed his hand from the taller man. The other cracked his eyes open and growled in frustration, his hands going up to grasp Fay's arms.

"You're really an idiot." He reiterated, pulling him forward so that he grazed Fay's entrance with his member. The mage's breath hitched both from being suddenly pulled and at the feeling of Kurogane pressing against him. Getting the hint, the blonde moved to position himself atop Kurogane, before he began to try and lower himself onto the other man, blushing fiercely as he did.

Kurogane's face darkened as he felt Fay move above him, the shudder from before escaping. His grip on the other's arms relinquished, slipping down to the magician's hips to help him move better. Leaning back, Fay felt Kurogane slowly enter him. He panted as he felt himself stretched. The vampire tensed as he took a deep breath and waited before moving once more.

The taller man groaned softly, closing his eyes tightly as he felt himself being fully sheathed inside the other. When the blonde started to move, his hands gripped the pale hips tightly and continued to aid Fay. A moan escaped the wizard's throat as he moved the rest of the way down to settle against Kurogane's lap. Long bangs shielded the other's face from view as Fay leaned forward, his hands resting atop Kurogane's torso. The taller man looked up when he felt the smaller one's hands on his chest and he frowned. He wasn't sure if he was hurting the other or not, but the hidden expression wasn't comforting.

Fay took deep breaths, trying to relax. Lifting his hand up, the blonde wiped away the sweat that had collected against his forehead as he tried to collect himself. One hand removed itself from Fay's hip to rest against the blonde's hand on the tan chest. Kurogane continued to stare up at the shorter man, looking for any signs that he would want to stop. Fay looked over to see Kurogane holding his hand and smiled. He shifted atop the taller man, not feeling as uncomfortable as he had before.

"Don't rush it idiot; you'll hurt yourself." Kurogane muttered lowly. Just because he wanted this to happen didn't mean he wanted to hurt the other in the process of it happening.

"Daddy worries too much." Fay smiled as he moved his bangs from his face to look down at Kurogane. Tentatively the blonde raised himself off of the other man before impaling himself once more. The ninja growled, but moved his attention to the feeling of being inside the other. He grunted lightly at the insertion, his eyes closing once more, his hand not moving from the one on his chest.

Fay stayed quiet, focused on moving against Kurogane slowly, as he eased away some of the pain at being filled. Grinning the vampire looks over from their joined hands and up to the other's face. The swordsman's expression was that of concentrated pleasure, obviously focusing on the pale body that was atop of him. Kurogane clenched his jaw and opened his eyes to see the golden eye staring down at him. Fay grinned, amused as he moved a little faster, enjoying the friction they were creating between them.

"Kuro-sama is lazy." He teased, not minding their position as he knew that the other man would most likely cause his arm to start bleeding again if he tried to move about too much. The taller man frowned and glared, removing his hand from Fay's.

"You honestly want me to not be?" he said as his hand was placed back on the bony hip. Fay chuckled and shook his head.

"Mommy's doing alright by himself." To prove his point the blonde rocked his hips back as he continued to move. The other shuddered again, a slight growl of approval escaping his throat.

"Do you have to talk in third person?"

"Do you have to complain so much?" Fay shifted sitting upright before he began to quicken his pace, the pain from earlier having been replaced by a growing tide of pleasure of as he moved himself down against Kurogane once more. The ninja narrowed his eyes at the one above him, mind being torn between being angry at the insult and the satisfaction of their friction.

"You're... one to talk..." Fay smiled warmly and nodded.

"So grumpy." His eye widened as he felt Kurogane's arousal brush against his prostrate. A moan left his lips as he continued to move. The darker skinned man raised an eyebrow to this, but merely smirked and moved slightly as to make sure he hit that sensitive spot each time he entered the other. The moans had become somewhat addictive to him.

"Ah...Kuro-sama." Fay leaned forward, his hand that hadn't been held by Kurogane moved to rest on the bed to help support him. The taller man pulled the other down on him a little quicker, feeling the muscles around him completely relaxed and stretched to fit him comfortably inside the other. He grunted slightly, once again feeling stupid for not having done this sooner with the blonde.

Fay grinned, his hair brushing against his cheeks; he could feel his hair tie slipping as he shifted atop the ninja. His body tensed against as Kurogane thrust into him and hit against the bundle of nerves inside him. The taller man held the other tightly in his grip, his mind becoming lucid in the thoughts of the way Fay was moving atop him. He growled as something in his metal arm twitched and made his hand loosen for a split second.

"Kuro...?" Fay panted out as he continued to grind himself down against Kurogane, enjoying the feeling of the other man inside him. Said other shook his head, not wanting to be distracted by the simple matter of reoccurring problems with his fake arm. He felt himself arch off the bed at the feeling of entering at the pace they were going, wanting more of it. Knowing the other man was being stubborn; Fay let his unanswered question slide as he became distracted by the dark haired man move to fill him once more. Long nails dug into the bed sheets as Fay's back arched.

The taller man pulled Fay down on him quicker, feeling pressure build up for him. His mouth parted slightly, short breaths coming and going past them. Fay's eye opened, his pupil turned as the faint scent of Kurogane's blood reached his nose. Looking down at the shoulder the vampire wasn't able to find anything wrong. He shuddered, as his vision moved to Kurogane's face, the sight of Kurogane losing his composure was something Fay refused to look away from as they moved together.

The other clenched his teeth, not wanting to spill before the blonde. With his real hand he moved it forward, wrapping it around Fay's erection like the other had earlier. Fay's eye shut tightly as Kurogane wrapped his hand around his own need. The mage moved frantically as he could feel his body tensing, quickly reaching his peak. The extra stimulation the ninja provided him proved too much for the overwhelmed Fay. Crying out the vampire stilled, Kurogane buried inside him, as he climaxed. The other man blushed a little at hearing the blonde's throaty moan of release, though the tightening muscles of convulsion didn't leave room for mercy on the ninja. Letting out a sharp hiss, Kurogane followed the shorter man by spilling his seed inside the pale body.

Fay's panted, filling his lungs with much needed air as he leaned forward. Blushing as he felt Kurogane fill him, the vampire looked down at the other man and offered him a smile. The dark haired man looked up in a haze, the waves of orgasm crashing against his mind relentlessly. He caught his breath easily, though his heart rate didn't seem to slow. Fay's eye flickered back to normal as he leaned forward, tracing his fingers against Kurogane's cheek gently.

"Kuro-sama." He smiled brightly at the other man. Kurogane removed his real hand from the mage's side to pull the blonde closer to him. He placed his lips against the other man's gently, an aftermath seal of approval. Fay smiled into the kiss, enjoying Kurogane's affectionate side as he lay atop the other man. His hand moved to cup the side of the ninja's jaw, stroking the heated skin there sweetly as they continued to kiss.

Kurogane smirked as he felt the other man's touch, his hands slinking around the smaller frame protectively. How had he refrained from claiming the blonde beforehand was beyond his level of thought. Fay kept his eye trained to Kurogane, his smile wavering slightly at the feeling of tiredness that hit him. Blinking a few times, the vampire wondered why he suddenly felt drained. The taller man allowed the blonde to pull away, though he frowned curiously.

"...What is it?" Long fingers went to the amber hued eye, remembering something similar had happened to Kurogane last night.

"I don't..." Fay felt his body stiffen as his eye lid fluttered shut and he fell forward against Kurogane's chest. The ninja blinked and tensed when the other man's head hit his skin.

"Mage? Oi, mage!" He questioned and then barked.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He sat up slightly, seeing that the vampire had just fallen asleep without much coaxing. Fay remained oblivious to Kurogane's shouting, the vampire remaining asleep on top of the other man. Seeing as yelling wouldn't get a response, the taller man moved his hand to grip Fay's arm, shaking him lightly

"Hey!" Just as before the magician remained impassive to Kurogane's attempts to wake him. Kurogane growled in aggravation; just what the hell was going on? Usually shaking him woke the blonde. He looked down at the sleeping figure and frowned. What was wrong now that made it so different? Was it the fact that they were in Clow? But he didn't feel tired in the slightest bit.

The blonde's body lay limp as Kurogane tried to move him. The only clue that the blonde was still alive was the light breathing in and out past his slightly parted lips. Kurogane continued to frown as he laid back down, giving up on waking the other. He closed his eyes, trying to think of an explanation to Fay's sudden slumber. And if it was from being in Clow, then wouldn't he be following soon after?

The other man would've opened his eyes again to stare at the ceiling until the awaited sleep would claim him again, but he realized his eyes wouldn't open. He panicked again, but only slightly, for the fact that he was simply repeating the events of last night. He didn't understand it though because he wasn't tired, not like the first time. The ninja tried to move his hands, but found that his body was not reacting, as if it had been in slumber for a long time. He growled, wondering why the spell was once again acting when it was still daylight. He felt himself frown; something was going awry. He tilted his head in order to tell the difference in the light from the window and was surprised that it was darker than before.

"...what..." He muttered, before he realized he was stirring awake.

"...Kuro-sama?" The blonde asked sleepily, he head still resting against Kurogane's collarbone as he slowly woke because of Kurogane. The ninja blinked awake, staring at the window. He realized the reason it was darker out was because the curtains had been closed; obviously someone had closed them when the time was reset. Now that he remembered, Fay had opened them before he took off his glove. The dark haired man looked to the person on him.

"...That was... a dream?"

"You had a dream?" Fay mumbled, still trying to go back to sleep. The other man's expression darkened.

"A fucked up one at that." He allowed his hand to move, realizing they were on the blonde's body. He smirked to himself before lowering his lips to touch the top of the lithe man's head.

"Oh?" The mage smiled at the gesture, knowing there wasn't much of a chance of him going back to sleep now that Kurogane was awake.

"I dreamed we had sex for the first time here." He muttered, laying his head back down against the bed.

"Tch, no wonder my arm was acting up."

"Daddy's having naughty dreams?" Fay chuckled as he opened his eye. Smiling he moved his arm to hug Kurogane to him, his mind wandering to the ninja's words.

"Tch. Took your forever to actually make it one, lazy ass." The dark haired man snorted, his mind wandering back to how the two men had stalled in his dream.

"Kuro-sama was probably being too grumpy." Fay laughed, moving about until he was able to look down at Kurogane. The other glared up, a slight growl exiting his lips.

"Shut up, I was not." He grumbled, his hand going to move the loose hair that had fallen out of the ponytail to behind the blonde's ear.

"You stall too much." The blonde smiled as he leaned into the other man's touch.

"I was definitely not the one stalling." Kurogane snapped, staring up at his lover.

"You forget who was the first to admit their feelings, you dolt." He said with a faint blush as he remembered the time in many worlds ago.

"Kuro-sama gets embarrassed too easily." Fay looked as if he were thinking hard about Kurogane's words. He met the ninja's eyes a playful grin on his face.

"Though I suppose you are quick to act sometimes, but most often you beat around the bush." The taller man snorted.

"And you don't?" He sat up on his elbows, in a familiar position to the one who had the dream.

"Sometimes." Fay shifted until he was sitting atop Kurogane, his grin still present. The ninja raised an eyebrow and smirked somewhat.

"What do you mean by that? You're always trying to get what you want by being sneaky, you smarmy bastard."

"Such a flatterer, it's no surprise Kuro-sama was able to win me over." Fay grinned as he pinched his lover's cheeks playfully. Kurogane swiped his companion's hand away, growling darkly.

"Shut up, I didn't have to do much for that anyway. You flirt like no other."

"Daddy takes forever to notice." Fay smiled and leaned forward giving Kurogane a quick kiss to the cheek.

"Tch." Kurogane grunted, though he didn't refuse the kiss.

"If you would just come out and say it it'd be easier on the both of us."

"Not as fun that way." Long arms wrapped around broad shoulders, as Fay nuzzled the other man's tanned cheek. The other man rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing he had to deal with this everyday.

"You're troublesome."

"Pot calling the kettle black." The blonde grinned at Kurogane's slight annoyance. Knowing the other man was just the same. The other man chuckled, planting his lips against the shorter man's. Even though he had dreamed of their relationship just starting, he was still glad that he was with the blonde. He could only imagine how it would've turned out if they had waited that long to admit their feelings to one another.

The blonde's smile was still across his lips as Kurogane closed the small distance between them and kissed him. Fay thought briefly of teasing Kurogane about this later. Trying to keep the idea of what was in store for them away as he enjoyed the kiss and what precious moments they were able to have to themselves. Kurogane pulled away slightly, a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Hey..."

"Hmm?" His single eye met red, curious as to why Kurogane would break away from him so soon, not to mention the smile his lover was sporting.

"What do you say we make my dream reality?" He offered, the smirk never leaving his face.

"So you can be forward without too much prompting." Fay laughed, before moving his arms to wrap them tightly around Kurogane's neck.

"Hmph, at least I don't end up begging to get what I want." The taller man muttered against pale lips, his gloved hands tightening around Fay's body.

"I don't beg." Fay stared at Kurogane. He smiled innocently enough at the taller man that held him.

"Tch, whatever. Are we going to or not?" The red eyed man asked a little impatiently, noticing Fay had trailed away from the subject.

"Yes." Grinning, Fay's hands left Kurogane's neck to trail down the front of the man's armored chest.

"Good." The other replied, his left hand going to the back of Fay's head so he could lower the lithe man for a kiss. Fay sighed as his hands went to work on the fastenings of Kurogane's armor. He wondered briefly what his lover's dream entailed if it made the ninja this eager and straightforward. The taller man listened to his metal shoulder armor hit the bed lightly followed shortly after by the cloak. He smirked against Fay's lips, glad that the light haired man was always up for some rough housing. Smirking, Fay moved his hands down the others chest, working on untying the knots that held the armor together.

The dark haired man licked Fay's lips when he felt his skin become bare in front of the blonde. He moved his hands around the other, removing his right glove behind the lithe man's back and tossing it aside. Parting his lips, the wizard quickly unfastened the latches of his own top. The real hand moved to help Fay with the clasps, Kurogane's lips trailing down the bare skin once it was revealed.

"Someone's eager." Fay teased, knowing he was the same as Kurogane. Long legs moved to stretch out behind the dark haired man as nimble fingers ghosted over muscles.

"You complaining?" Kurogane threatened, glaring up at the other to prove that he still had enough self control to quit, despite his lips moving across pale skin gently.

"Does it sound like I am?" Fay grinned as he moved to shrug off his top. His hands moved to his sleeves to pull his shirt free from his arms, tossing it aside to join Kurogane's armor.

"A little..." the other grinned, his hands clasping the exposed sides.

"Should I believe your actions over your mouth?"

"Daddy's hearing things then." Fay smiled amused, his fingers coming to a rest at the waistline of the other man's pants.

"But I suppose if you really want to stop..."

"Tch, never said that." Kurogane growled playfully, his teeth nipping at the tender skin on Fay's chest.

"I would've shoved you off by now if I wanted to stop, idiot."

"You would have done that?" Fay grinned wondering if his vampire blood would be able to surpass Kurogane in strength. Thing fingers moved to the fastening of the other man's pants as he attempted to remove his lover of his last article of clothing.

"Continue talking and watch me." Kurogane growled, a slight daring grin on his face as he pulled away from Fay's pale skin. He glanced down to Fay's hands on his pants and decided to give the other man's pants the same treatment.

"Kuro-sama doesn't like it when I talk?" Fay chuckled as large hands began to remove his own clothes. His fingers slipped inside Kurogane's pants and gripped the other's arousal. The ninja flinched at the touch and growled in approval.

"When have I told you otherwise?" He muttered, smirking up at the blonde as he pulled the other man's pants down.

"True." Fay thought as he tried to pull Kurogane's pants down with his free hand.

"But maybe I should try and change that?" Amused, the blonde knew it would rile the other man.

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try." Kurogane murmured teasingly as he removed Fay of his pants halfway with acquired skill. Fay lifted his himself off of Kurogane to help remove the last of his clothes.

"I thought you liked the sound of my voice?" Smirking, the blonde began to move his hand along his lover's member. The other inhaled sharply at the movement, though his eyes only closed slightly.

"Not when you're being annoying."

"So you do as long as I'm not teasing you? Daddy's contradicting himself." Grinning, Fay removed his hand and sat back on the bed to pull his pants the rest of the way off, frowning as he did for having to move away from Kurogane. Said man leaned up on his elbows to watch him.

"How is that contradicting? Are you saying you're annoying all the time?"

"First you make it out as if you don't like my voice at all, then you say it's only when I'm 'annoying'." Tossing the pants aside as he smirked up at Kurogane. The other rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Then just shut up." He reached out and pulled the blonde closer to him, pressing their lips together to make sure the magician obeyed him. Fay broke away from their kiss to smile.

"So demanding." He gripped the sides of Kurogane's pants wanting the other man to help him remove the article. Kurogane flinched slightly, the blonde having told him the same thing in the dream, before he chuckled and lay down again, unable to help Fay out and support himself at the same time. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of his pants and pulled them down, glancing up to the blonde idly. Making quick work of undressing Kurogane, the blonde threw the pants over to join the rest of their discarded clothes. After, Fay crawled over Kurogane, amused at the other wanting him to be quiet.

"Was Kuro-sama's dream like this?"

"Add a couple hours of foreplay and you being lazy." The other said with a slight grin. He watched as Fay seated himself atop the ninja, the taller man gripping the pale hips on instinct.

"Maybe I should be lazy here too." Fay enjoyed the other man's hands against his hips as he looked down at Kurogane.

"We might as well get redressed if you're deciding that." He growled, remembering how slow they had been in his dream. Fay laughed and rolled over onto his side, his hand moving to cup Kurogane's cheek as he turned his own face to the side to look at him. "Then Kuro-sama shouldn't nag." The other scoffed and sat up, hovering over the blonde.

"You're a real asshole you know that?" He commented, hands going on either side of the body below him.

"You like it." Fay smirked, confident and highly amused at his lover as Kurogane moved over him. His hands moved to grip the ninja's arms, his eye never leaving the taller man's face.

"Hmph." Kurogane leaned down and brought their lips together, his right hand gliding over smooth skin as it neared the other man's entrance. Chuckling, Fay leaned his head upwards to try and deepen their kiss. Goosebumps arose on his skin wherever Kurogane touched. The dark haired man licked Fay's lips once before it slipped into the blonde's mouth forcefully. He cracked his eyes slightly to watch the other man's reaction to his finger entering the lithe man's body.

Fay gasped into their kiss, his body arching off the bed as he felt Kurogane begin to prepare him. Slender arms encircled the taller man's neck as his legs parted to allow his lover more room.

Kurogane smirked in satisfaction from the other's movements, sliding his finger slowly in and then out. He felt his left shoulder start to ache, but thought it as unimportant at the moment; it wouldn't be long before he would switch his weight onto his other arm. Fay moved his face to the side of the bed, his body tense as he felt Kurogane's digit move inside him, stretching him for what was to come. The tanned man bent his head to kiss the pale neck, a sort of comfort for the other finger being added. Panting, Fay moved one of his hands to the back of his lover's head. He could feel his cheeks heating as his body relaxed, enjoying the feel of Kurogane around him.

After he felt the muscles loosen on his fingers, Kurogane pulled his hand away. He then positioned himself to take his hand's place. He kissed the neck in front of him once more before he started to push himself in. Fay's lips parted and a moan escaped as he felt Kurogane entering him. Moving his legs, the blonde lay against the bed, flustered as he was filled.

"...Kuro..." He sighed as his body became accustomed to the taller man inside him. Kurogane smirked to himself; he liked the sound of Fay's voice now. He placed his prosthetic hand against the pale hip whilst he shifted his weight against the real arm. He didn't move once he was fully sheathed inside the blonde, waiting for Fay to relax.

The magician shifted and moved his legs up to drape over his lover's waist. His breath caught in his throat at the movement while he brought his other hand to Kurogane's shoulder, smiling all the while. The taller man pulled away to look down at Fay, staring down at the blonde as if entranced. He felt the muscles relax slowly, knowing he'd be able to move soon. Fay smirked and tightened his legs around Kurogane, trying to urge the other man closer to him.

"Daddy's sure he wasn't the one being slow in his dream?" The blonde teased as he smiled up at Kurogane warmly.

"Tch, I could be rough with you, you know." The other warned playfully, a wry smirk on his face to mimic Fay's.

"Then Kuro-sama should move." Fingers traced through dark hair as Fay grinned deviously up at Kurogane, a slight challenge in his amber eye.

"Hn." The other grunted, pulling out obediently. His grip on the pale hip tightened slightly, helping him create a rhythm as he pushed himself back in. The blonde was unable to talk as Kurogane thrust back into him for the first time. His eye nearly closed as he enjoyed the sensations the other man provided. The warrior stared down as he continued to move, growling in approval as the other seemed to melt against him from pleasure. Fay looked up at Kurogane, smiling as he tried to move against his lover.

"You can move faster you know." The blonde couldn't help himself from teasing Kurogane. The other frowned and pulled out, only to shove himself violently in.

"You're pushin it, mage." He warned, knowing the other wasn't used to his rough treatment at times. Fay cried out as a sharp wave of pleasure washed over him.

"Always...so grumpy." Nails dug into Kurogane's skin as Fay's hips bucked upwards. The other raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly.

"It seems you like it rougher." He teased, his metal hand sliding down the pale let to pull it higher. The cool metal of Kurogane's limb sent chills up Fay's spine.

"I do enjoy whatever Kuro-sama does." The blonde moved his hands down along his lover's arms, his nails digging slightly into flesh and metal as he grinned. The warrior chuckled, somewhat interested in this offer.

"Alright then..." He muttered before once again entering the blonde harshly, this time following it up with a continuation of rougher thrusts. The vampire's breath hitched, his eye growing wide as Kurogane thrust hard into him. He gripped his lover's arms tightly, his lips parted as a loud moan escaped from his throat. The other man grunted once or twice, speeding up slightly whilst pushing himself in. He blushed a little at the claws in his arms, though he focused more so on the blonde's moaning. Fay could feel sweat sliding down the side of his face as Kurogane rocked into him. He choked back another moan as he lifted his hips up to move against his lover, enjoying the friction between them.

Kurogane leaned down a little in order to get a better angel for insertion. He used his fake hand to pull Fay's hip closer, wanting to go deeper into the other man's body. Fay knew his cheeks were a deep red as Kurogane tightened his hold on his hip. In turn the vampire's long legs pulled the ninja closer. Kurogane placed his lips against the pale shoulder, burying his face in the crook of Fay's neck. He grunted once more, subconsciously searching for the sweet spot that the blonde possessed. Fay smiled as Kurogane kissed him, the blonde moved one of his arms up to wrap loosely around the ninja's neck. He mewled as the taller man thrust roughly into him.

The tanned man closed his eyes as he listened to the other man's noises, rocking their bodies even faster. He moved in one angle and then another, growling as he claimed the blonde once more. Fay chuckled at hearing his lover growl in his ear. Staring up at the ceiling of their small room, the blonde began losing himself to Kurogane's thrusts and his own lust. The taller man frowned at hearing Fay's giggles, his hips bucking harsher into the other's body. He gripped the bed sheet loosely, enjoying the feeling of their motions together.

The mage's lone eye widened, effectively cutting off his laughter as Kurogane hit his prostate. Clutching the man tightly to him Fay moaned loudly at the feeling, his body stiff under Kurogane. The ninja smirked, moving his body slightly so he would be able to rub that spot every time he entered. He moved his prosthetic hand to pull Fay's leg higher up his hip, getting a better angle. The wizard closed his eye, focusing on Kurogane moving inside him as he felt the familiar pull of climaxing coming over his body. One of his hands moved to the side of Kurogane's face, the feeling his lover's heated skin beneath his fingers.

Red eyes opened to glance down at Fay, curious as to why he placed his hand on his cheek. He grunted, feeling himself growing near the edge, similarly to Fay. Breath coming out in harsh pants Fay choked out another moan as Kurogane filled him again. With another harsh stroke against the bundle of nerves inside him Fay's hips snapped upwards as he was overwhelmed. The lithe body arched up against the ninja's own as the blonde found his own release, spilling his seed between them.

Unable to contain himself as Fay's muscled spasmed against him, Kurogane groaned and poured his essence into his lover. His body shook under the release and he lowered himself gently onto Fay, to make up for the rough thrusts. Sated, Fay turned to bury his nose against Kurogane's hair, smiling affectionately as he did. Slender legs slid down from the taller man's waist to rest on either side of him instead.

The other man didn't move, mind hazy from climax. He didn't pull out until he felt every last drop leave him, grunting as he did so. Regaining his bearings, Fay blushed feeling his lover. He stroked the tanned cheek gently, basking in the aftermath, his body relaxed against the cool sheets of their bed.

Kurogane pulled away slightly, looking down at the blonde. He managed to catch his breath and smirked, leaning down to give him a passionate kiss. Smiling into the kiss, Fay pressed his lips against Kurogane's, his arms encircling the other man as they lay together. The taller man opened his eyes when he heard something from across the hall. He pulled away from Fay and looked to the door.

"...That meat bun's awake now."

"Then we should get dressed." Fay smiled up at Kurogane as he enjoyed the feeling of the other man over him.

"Syaoran will be awake soon if Mokona is already up." Kurogane frowned as a realization occurred to him and nodded, pulling himself away from Fay.

"Yeah..." Fay sat up as well, giving Kurogane a quick kiss, knowing both of them would prefer a few more moments together instead. Kurogane accepted the kiss, though he reached over and grabbed a bed sheet to wipe Fay's mess off his stomach.

"We're going to fight that bastard today..." He said with a frown, unable to get the feeling of an oncoming fight out of his mind.

"Yes." Fay frowned knowing it was inevitable that they would face the man who started all of this. Kurogane looked over to Fay in silence. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, but he was slightly afraid that this would be the last time they would lie together. Sighing at his stupidity, he grabbed his pants off their discarded clothing pile.

Taking the dirtied sheet, Fay wiped himself clean before doing the same as Kurogane and getting dressed. Ever since Nihon he had been afraid of facing Reed. Before he hadn't really cared about surviving a confrontation, but that was before Celes and nearly loosing Kurogane. The blonde knew he was the weakest of their group now that he had given up the last of his magic, but knew he would have done it again if it meant helping his lover.

Kurogane watched Fay's expression fall and it nearly crushed him. The dark haired man reached toward the blonde and scooped him up in a tight embrace, face burying itself in the other's neck once more. Fay wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, his hands moving to dark hair and tan skin as he took his lover's scent and the feeling of the other's arms around him trying to commit everything to memory should the worse happen to either of them.

"Say it." Kurogane murmured against Fay's bare skin. He pulled away from the other, though his arms were still encircled around the other. He frowned grimly, looking the blonde in the eye.

"Say what we've both avoided saying this entire journey." A sad smile was stretched thin across his lips at Kurogane's words.

"I love you." It was something the blonde had never spoken out loud before, too afraid of what those words could do to him or to whomever they were meant for. Even if now he didn't consider himself as worthless as he had before, his feelings over the matter were still leftover from years alone. Kurogane's expression softened tremendously before he pulled their lips together in a bittersweet kiss. He separated from the blonde shortly, placing their foreheads together softly.

"I love you too..." He whispered, though he felt something was missing to that sentence.

"...Fay..." The blonde had felt a weight lifted off his shoulders once again at his lover's reply. After the taller man had pulled him out of a crumbling Celes, and again as he walked into see Kurogane awake in Nihon, the blonde had felt as if something heavy had separated from him. This was no exception as he stood in awe of the way his name sounded coming from Kurogane.

"I'm sorry; I should have told you sooner." The other smirked faintly before shaking his head.

"No... You never really had to say it before... I always knew." He moved his metal hand to brush the hair out of Fay's vision, for both the gold eye and the clothed one.

"I just needed to hear it... at least once..." Fay smiled as best he could for Kurogane as he savored the moment.

"I want to say it to you as many times as I can after this is over." It was something he had never hoped to wish for, to have a future with someone. Kurogane chuckled deeply and looked at the other with a very rare warm smile.

"How troublesome." He said affectionately, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's body.

"I don't think that would bother me too much..."

"Kuro-sama will just have to get used to hearing me a lot more often." Fay returned Kurogane's smile with his own.

"Guess I will..." The taller man replied, kissing the blonde once more softly. Fay grinned as he was kissed.

"We should get dressed; after all I don't think the kids would appreciate seeing us like this." His smile never wavering, the vampire looked up at Kurogane.

"Tch. Yeah." The man moved away from Fay reluctantly, going to his clothing to finish dressing. Fay laughed to himself as he pulled his pants up and fastened them. Looking around, he scanned the room for his top, seeing that it was lying crumbled beside the foot of the bed, the vampire bent forward to pick it up and went about slipping his arms into the long sleeves. Kurogane reached over the top of the sheets and picked up his body armor, sliding it on with ease before tying the knots to keep it together. He looked at his shoulder and pulled the padding over it, ignoring the stains of completely dried blood that hadn't been disturbed in their lovemaking.

Looking around the blonde found his gloves and quickly pulled them over his shirt sleeves and up his arm. Flexing his fingers in the black gloves for a moment, Fay returned to searching for his boots. Kurogane fastened his armor together completely, pulling on his discarded gloves. He looked over to Fay and watched him before draping his cloak over his shoulders, burning the other man's unscathed figure into his memory. Feeling Kurogane's eyes on him, the blonde smiled as he pulled on his boots. Standing and the blonde gathered his coat and slipped it on, his gloved fingers moving quickly to fasten the many belts across his torso.

Kurogane smirked at how quickly Fay worked to get redressed, latching his own cloak around his neck before grabbing his headdress. Turning around, the blonde watched Kurogane finish dressing, his hands on his hips as a smile spread across his lips. The warrior pulled his sword and belts around his hips and pulled them together before looking up to Fay.

"What?"

"I have to have a reason to look at you?" Fay smiled as he watched, trying to commit the way his lover looked to memory. The dark haired man chuckled, knowing he too was at fault for staring.

"No..." He walked forward and wrapped his good arm around his lover.

"But I'm gunna pull that witch's trick and say it's going to come with a price."

"What would that be?" He smirked playfully as Kurogane pulled him closer.

"What do you think, idiot?" The taller man asked with a grin, closing the space between them smoothly.

"Knowing you, it could be any number of things." Fay answered playfully as he met Kurogane's gaze.

"Well what do we have time for?" The ninja pried with a wolfish grin, his hands resting against the other man's lower back.

"What did you have in mind?" An innocent smile spread across pale lips as Fay was held.

"How about something simple?" Kurogane grazed their noses together, his eyes closing somewhat at the familiar proximity.

"Alright." Never losing his smile, Fay enjoyed the affectionate gesture from his lover. The other man didn't answer but simply united their lips passionately, holding his companion close to him in all hopes it wouldn't be the last time. Fay closed his eye and tightened his hold on Kurogane as they kissed, wanting to memorize this part of the other man as well. Said other moved his hands to the thin hips, holding him like he usually would. As they parted, red met gold and Kurogane frowned.

"Let's go..." He said while bringing his real hand up to cup the magician's cheek.

"Mommy and Daddy are setting a bad example for the children, being late and all." Leaning into the touch, Fay grinned gently, knowing Syaoran and Mokona were most likely waiting for them.

"They should be used to it by now." Kurogane grunted, removing himself from the blonde to lead the way out. Fay shook his head watching as Kurogane walked towards the doorway. Smiling, the blonde was hopeful that things would go in their favor, as he followed his lover outside to greet the two waiting for them. As Kurogane exited the curtain, Mokona hopped up on the table in her usual springy self.

"Hey Fay, Kurogane! Did you suddenly get sleepy yesterday?"

"You two as well?" Fay said as he stood behind Kurogane and off to the side, his hand resting against the ninja's shoulder as he looked over to Syaoran and Mokona. As the white creature looked to the boy as he opened the door to repeat time, Kurogane chanced a glance to the blonde. When yellow met red, Kurogane gave him a stoic gaze and followed after the kid, knowing Fay knew the hidden meanings in all his actions. Smiling, Fay walked after Kurogane and out into the desert heat and bright sun of Clow.


End file.
